Lady Boyle's Last Party
Lady Boyle's Last Party is a mission in which Corvo Attano must infiltrate a masquerade ball at the Boyle Mansion, eliminate the correct Boyle sister, and escape. Infiltration There are multiple methods of entering the Boyle Mansion. These include: Front door Firstly, Corvo must make his way to the courtyard in front of the mansion, which he can achieve by doing two things: *Simply sneaking past the tallboys near to the house and entering the courtyard. *Climbing to a rooftop and blinking towards the courtyard, before blinking once more into the courtyard. Once in the courtyard, Corvo will not be seen as hostile, unless he acts so, draws a weapon, or uses a power. Following this, Corvo can enter the mansion via a discarded invitation found nearby, or through Bunting's invitation if it is stolen after Slackjaw's side activity which involves the "House of Pleasure" mission and given to the guard at the mansion's front door. Side door The side door also provides Corvo with an opportunity to enter the mansion. To get here, he must simply: *Swim down the length of the river, after leaving Samuel Beechworth's boat. *Once Corvo reaches the end of the river, he needs to get on the left side of the riverbank, opposite the Boyle Mansion. *From here, he can blink to the riverbank where the mansion is, where he should see a large gate. *After this, Corvo can either blink over the gate or use the side entrance, located in the culvert in front of the mansion. It should be noted that there is a wooden barricade which he must destroy, which might draw attention to him. Here, Corvo can pick up a stray invitation, which will get him into the mansion. *It is possible to steal Bunting's party invitation from his home in the mission 'House of Pleasure" you can use it to enter the party without retrieving the dropped invitation from the other guest. Sewers Corvo can alternatively enter the mansion via the sewers underneath it. To do this, he can possess a fish near to a sewer outlet, swim through the sewers until he is underneath the mansion, and then unpossess the fish. At the party As with the method inside the courtyard, Corvo will not be seen as a hostile unless he acts in an inappropriate manner. Other guests, as well as guards, will perceive him to be regular partygoer that is dressed as the infamous Masked Felon, the name the authorities have given to Corvo's assassin persona. Once inside the party, Corvo faces his next task: finding and eliminating his target. There is a problem however, as there are three Lady Boyles in attendance – since they are sisters – and all of them are wearing different colored variations of the same costume. The target herself is randomized every time the level is played, so Corvo can either investigate and attempt to find out which one is his target, or kill any or all of them. Investigation Corvo has the chance to find out who Lady Boyle is through a number of ways. Guests *Corvo can bribe Mrs. White with a drink, who will then tell Corvo which lady is which. *Corvo can also wait for Lord Brisby to arrive, who will tell Corvo the name of his target. Upstairs Corvo can snoop around upstairs for clues, an area that is considered off limits to partygoers. If he is spotted, Corvo will be considered hostile and will be attacked. He can find out the color of his target's costume and hints to get the target away from those present by looking through diaries in each of the Boyle sisters' prospective rooms. Be aware of guards upstairs. *Corvo can go upstairs by deactivating a Wall of Light that blocks the main stairway. To find the device's panel or tanks of whale oil, Corvo can steal a key from a guard nearby or possess a rat to enter the holding room. *Corvo can distract or neutralize a guard who is blocking an alternate way, up near to the banquet hall. *Corvo can hop up to a balcony via the mansion's garden, or by an adjacent apartment next to the garden to enter the room, as the guard posted on the balcony is not hostile. *Corvo can also possess a rat in the main hallway towards the entrance, to which there is a vent for him to run through that splits into two different directions. Taking the path to the right leads into one of the rooms upstairs, that holds a key and one of the sisters' diaries. The Heart Nobody at the party will react to you unsheathing weaponry in plain sight. If you identify the name of your target, you can easily identify which Lady Boyle is your intended target, as the Heart will identify each of them by name when used. Elimination Corvo can either eliminate his target by simply killing her at any time during the party, or by successfully conversing with her and allowing herself to be taken upstairs or downstairs in privacy. If Corvo chooses to assassinate her in plain sight of guests and guards, the Overseers will block any use of magic and hinder his movement considerably. Alternate solution If Corvo manages to kill all three Lady Boyles – stealthily or openly – he will succeed without having to find out which one is the right target, as Dishonored will recognize it as a "process of elimination". Non-lethal solution If Corvo talks to Lord Brisby, the partygoer wearing the scarecrow mask in the smoking room, he will reveal his undying love for Lady Boyle. He will assure Corvo that if he can deliver Lady Boyle to him, Brisby will make sure that she is never seen again. As such, the mission can be completed by rendering Lady Boyle unconscious and delivering her to Lord Brisby, in his boat in a waterway at the basement, who will then take her away. Once Corvo has spoken with Lord Brisby, he can tell Lady Boyle that she is about to be assassinated and convince her to go wait for him in the cellar. Side objectives *Corvo can deliver a letter from one partygoer to Lord Montgomery Shaw, the partygoer wearing the wolf mask. When Shaw opens the letter, he will see that it is a pistol duel request, effectively making Corvo his competition. After a count of three, Corvo and Shaw will turn and fire, and if Shaw is hit, he will be killed. **During this duel, Corvo will not be considered hostile for drawing his pistol, nor if he kills Shaw during it. **To complete this mission in a non-lethal playthrough, Corvo can simply switch to his crossbow's sleeping darts during the countdown. If Corvo does not have sleeping darts, there will be no way to finish this side objective without killing Shaw. **Participating in the duel does not count as being "detected" towards attempting to ghost the mission. General mission notes *If Corvo is discovered and the alarm is raised, either one or all of the Lady Boyles will hide in the true Lady Boyle's room, where they can be killed. *If the alarm is raised, various Warfare Overseers will activate their music boxes, preventing the use of powers and potentially making escape difficult for Corvo. *Should Corvo linger too long at the party, a guard may approach him and ask for his identity. This can be avoided by saving frequently, or by holding the "Boyle Party Invitation" in Corvo's inventory, that he can steal from art dealer Bunting's safe. *Additionally, should Corvo bother Mrs. White's friend too much – the man in the whale mask – he will alert the guards to Corvo's presence. A guard will then ask Corvo his name, to which Corvo can lie and claim to be Treavor Pendleton, to which the guard will ask Corvo to leave or force him to attack. However, Corvo can also claim to be drunk and be let on his way. *There are three possible targets: Waverly Boyle, Esma Boyle, and Lydia Boyle. The target is random on every playthrough, so Corvo must find out which Lady Boyle is his target once more. Her room will provide her identity as well as a place where she can be convinced to go alone. *It is possible for Corvo to sign his name on the guestbook near the front door of the mansion's foyer. On interacting with the book and signing his name, it will display "Corvo Attano" at the bottom. This has no effect on actual gameplay, but it exists as a way to spite Hiram Burrows, the Lord Regent. Additionally, a note will be able to be found in the next mission drawing the matter to Hiram Burrows' attention. *If you spare at least one of the Lady Boyles, a letter and a rune will be in your chamber as a gift. Trivia *While at the party, Corvo can hear some rather crude dialogue between the guests: **Many of them will comment at how drab and boring the party is. **There are two male guests at the party, one of which is attempting to get the other one drunk, so that they would speak their mind about the Lord Regent and subsequently be arrested. *Much of the dialogue spoken displays the self-absorbed lifestyle that is lived by most of the aristocrats in Dunwall. Low chaos walkthrough File:Dishonored - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 5 Lady Boyle's Last Party pt 1|Part 1. File:Dishonored - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 5 Lady Boyle's Last Party pt 2|Part 2. File:Dishonored - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 5 Lady Boyle's Last Party pt 3|Part 3. File:Dishonored - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 5 Lady Boyle's Last Party pt 4|Part 4. Gallery Boyle_Party.jpg|Two partygoers. InsdieBoyleMansion.jpg|The interior of the mansion. Red-Lady-Boyle.jpg|Corvo about to assassinate the red Lady Boyle. Partygoers.jpg|Two more partygoers. LordShawCar.jpg|Lord Shaw. Category:Missions